Alfeix Club Rod Star
by Estrella Guardiana de Alfea
Summary: Esta historia va a tratar de una chica llamada Natalie que descubre que es un hada,tendra que estudiar magia y convertirse en un hada poderosa,ira a estudiar a Alfea,la escuela para hadas y conocera a Grace,Vita,Juliet y Daniela las cuales formaran un club llamado Alfeix Club,Natalie descubrira cosas asombrosas de su pasado en el mundo magico..
1. Chapter 1

**Eran las 7 de la mañana y a Natalie le sono el despartador..**

**RIN...RIN..RIN..**

**Natalie: Ya voy...**

**Natalie quito el despertador y se vistio**

**Natalie: Me queda genial esta ropa nueva**

**Natalie se fue a desayunar,vajo a la cocina y se encontro con Luna,su hermanastra..**

**Natalie: Hola Luna**  
**Luna: Hola Naty,que tal?**  
**Natalie: Bien,y tu?**  
**Luna: Yo tambien bien,donde vas?**  
**Natalie: Al parque**  
**Luna: Por?**  
**Natalie: No se,hace un dia precioso para salir al aire libre**  
**Luna: A,okey,pues chao**  
**Natalie: Chao,por cierto,me llevo a Bianca para que le de el aire**  
**Luna: Okey,te vas con la bici o con el coche**  
**Natalie: Con la bici**  
**Luna: Ok**  
**Natalie: Ok,pues chao**

**Natalie cojio a su gatita Bianca y se fue en su bici al el parque,Natalie cojio su libro faborito,se sento a la sombra de un arbol y dejo a su gatita Bianca con se alejaba de Natalie..**

**Natalie: No te alejes mucho Bianca,no quiero que te pierdas**  
**Bianca: Miauuu**

**Bianca se alejo por entre unos matorrales,pero entre los matorrales habia algo muy muy poco usual.**

**Entre los matorrales...**

**Mosntruo: Dame tu estupida tiara**  
**Hada: No,nunca,llama eterna!**  
**Mosntruo: Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggg!**

**En monstruo le lanzo un ataque a aquel hada callo al suelo**

**Hada: aaaa!**  
**Mosntruo: Dame tu tiara o la cojo yo**  
**Hada: noooo!**

**Natalie que estaba al otro lado del matorral,oyo gritos**

**Natalie: Bianca!ven!que haces?**

**Natalie se levanto de la hierva y fue a donde los matorrales,casi se queda paralizada de asombro,habia un hada en el suelo y un monstruo que la estaba atacando,y estaba Bianca en medio!**

**Natalie: Atras!no le agas mas daño,ni a esa chica ni a Bianca!**

**Salio un rayo de luz blanca del interior de Natalie que aullento al monstruo y este se fue con ansias de venganza..**

**Hada: Me as salvado!tienes poderes!quien eres?como te llamas?**  
**Natalie: Oye,para el carro,antes pregunto yo,como es que tienes alas?como es que e podido hacer eso?**  
**Hada: Yo soy un hada,tu as usado magia,eso significa que tambien lo eres**  
**Natalie: Como?!imposible!las hadas no existen!**  
**Hada: Entonces,como explicas que yo tenga alas y que tu allas usado magia?**  
**Natalie: No se,quizas tengas razon..**  
**Hada: Eso es un progreso para que algun dia te puedas tranformar como yo**  
**Natalie: Y tu como te llamas?**  
**Hada: Yo,Grace,y tu?**

**Natalie: Yo Natalie,pero me puedes llamar Naty**  
**Grace: Vale,entonces Naty,quieres ir a estudiar a Alfea conmigo?Alfea es una escuela para hadas**  
**Natalie: No se,es precipitado..**  
**Grace: No,no lo es,tienes potencial,seguramente,en Alfea la directora te podra ayudar  
**  
**Natalie: Bueno,pues voy contigo,cuando nos vamos?**  
**Grace: Mañana**  
**Natalie: Te puedes quedar a dormir hoy en mi casa y mañana nos vamos,asi me despido de Azura y de Luna**  
**Grace: Vale**  
**Natalie: Pero si te ven de esta forma..**  
**Grace: A,si,se me olvido destransformarme..**

**Natalie: Que bonita ropa**  
**Grace: Gracias,la tuya tampoco esta nada mal**  
**Natalie: Grax,vamos para mi casa**  
**Grace: Vale,vamos**

**Natalie y Grace junto con Bianca se fueron para la casa de Natalie**

**En la casa...**

**Natalie: Esta es**  
**Grace: Que bonita**  
**Natalie: Gracias,entremos**

**Natalie habrio la puerta con la llave y solto a Bianca dentro,le izo un gesto a Grace para que pasara dentro tambien,Grace entro y Natalie cerro la puerta detras de ella.**

**Natalie: Sientate**  
**Grace: Gracias**

**Luna entro de la calle...**

**Luna: Hola Naty,quien es tu amiga?**  
**Grace: Me llamo Grace**  
**Luna: Bonito nombre**  
**Grace: Gracias**  
**Natalie: A Azura no le importara que se quede a dormir verdad?**  
**Luna: No se,creo que no,llegara en 30 minutos,se lo podras preguntar**  
**Natalie: Vale**

**En 30 minutos cuando llego Azura..**

**Natalie: Hola Azura**  
**Azura: Hola cielo**  
**Natalie: Tengo una pregunta**  
**Azura: Si?**  
**Natalie: Se puede quedar Grace a dormir?**  
**Azura: Quien es Grace?**  
**Natalie: Ella..**  
**Grace: Hola señorita Azura**  
**Azura: Es muy educada,claro que se puede quedar**  
**Natalie: Tengo algo que contarte**  
**Azura: El que?**  
**Natalie: Te va a sonar a locura pero..soy un hada y tengo que irme a Alfea a estudiar magia,Grace es un hada,hoy descubri mis poderes**  
**Azura: Woww,que raro,pero si no lo veo no lo creo**  
**Grace: No hay problema,observe..**

**Grace movio el jarron del redibiror a la derecha,despues a la izquierda y por ultimo lo dejo en su sitio**

**Azura: Woww,y tu eres un hada Natalie?**  
**Natalie: Si,tengo poderes**  
**Azura: Entonces supongo que podras ir mañana a estudiar a esa Alfea**  
**Natalie: Bien**  
**Azura: Y dime Grace,tu vas a Alfea?**  
**Grace: Si,voy a Alfea**  
**Azura: Y es buena escuela?**  
**Grace: Si**  
**Azura: Pues genial,supongo que no hay nada malo en que Naty valla a estudiar a Alfea**  
**Natalie: Bien,y ahora,Grace,sube a mi cuarto conmigo,asi te lo enseño y te digo donde vas a dormir**  
**Grace: Voy**

**Grace y Natalie subieron al cuarto..**

**Grace: Que bonito**  
**Natalie: Gracias**  
**Grace: Y donde duermo yo?**  
**Natalie: Aqui,mira**

**Natalie saco de devajo de su cama,otra cama  
**

**Grace: Bien,pijama ya tengo**  
**Natalie: Bien,ahora vamos a estar aqui un rato**  
**Grace: Vale**

**Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 2: Inquietudes y Sueños

**Natalie se quedo con Grace un rato en la habitacion,a la media hora despues..**

**Natalie: Vamos Grace,ya estara la cena**  
**Grace: Ya voy**

**En la cena...**

**Luna: Y como que te vas Naty?**  
**Natalie: Mmm,no me apetece hablar de ello**  
**Luna: Por?**  
**Azura: Hay Luna,deja a Naty empaz si no le apetece hablar**  
**Luna: Vale,vale..**

**Despues de la cena Grace y Natalie se fueron para la habitacion..**

**En la habitacion..**

**Grace: Que te pasa Naty?**  
**Natalie: Que me pasa?**  
**Grace: Estas un poco vorde**  
**Natalie: Es solo que estoy cansada**  
**Grace: Bueno,pues durmamos,me boy a ponerme el pijama y vengo**  
**Natalie: Vale,yo tambien me boy a poner el mio**

**Despues de un rato,las chicas se asearon y se prepararon para dormir..**

**Grace: Que tal mi pijama?te gusta?**

**Natalie: Si,es muy bonito,a ti te gusta el mio?**

**Grace: Es precioso**

**Natalie fue a apagar la luz y ambas se metieron en las camas para se durmio enseguida,pero Natalie no podia dormir,estaba muy pensativa..**

**Natalie (pensando): Que dia,e visto monstruos,hadas, y encima yo soy un hada,pero de eso no hay duda,utilize mis poderes para ayudar a ,esto tendra algo que ver con esos sueños tan extraños que tengo? que seran esos sueños? nunca puedo conciliar el sueño por ellos,y encima mañana me voy a esa escuela para hadas,me gustara esa escuela?habra gente agradable?me ayudaran con mis poderes? cuantas preguntas,mejor me duermo y mañana sigo pensando**

**Natalie se durmio,pero aun su sunsconciente seguia trabajando..**

**Natalie de pequeña: (llorando)**  
**Mujer: No llores Naty,las hadas fuertes como tu,no lloran**  
**Natalie de pequeña: Es que estoy triste (llorando)**  
**Mujer: Ven...**

**Aquella mujer cargo a Natalie en sus brazos**

**En mitad de la noche,Natalie se desperto de aquel sueño**

**Natalie: Otra vez el sueño,que pesadilla,nunca me deja enpaz ese sueño,sera un sueño?o sera un recuerdo?**

**Natalie se levanto de la cama y miro el reloj..**

**Natalie: Como me imaginaba,las 03:30 de la madrugada,ahora no se si me podre volver a **

**Natalie se tumbo en la cama y antes de lo previsto,se quedo dormida.**

**Continuara...**


	3. Capitulo 3: Nuevas Experiencias

**A la mañana siguiente,el sol relucia de forma radiante y en casa de Natalie,algo iba a suceder pronto..**

**Natalie: Grace!Grace!Despierta!**  
**Grace: Ya estoy..que prisa tienes?!**  
**Natalie: Que nos vamos a esa escuela para hadas  
**  
**Grace: A,si,a Alfea,espera que me vista,estoy con el pijama,y por si no lo habias notado,tu tambien**  
**Natalie: Opps no me habia dado cuenta**  
**Grace: Mmm,pues a vestirse**  
**Natalie: Si**

**Natalie y Grace se vistieron**

**Natalie: Ya estoy  
**  
**Grace: Y yo**  
**Natalie: Bajemos a desayunar y me despido de Azura y de Luna**  
**Grace: Vale,y date prisa porque hay que llegar puntuales y tengo que ir a buscar a Vita para que venga con nosotras**  
**Natalie: Quien es Vita?**  
**Grace: Una amiga mia,ella es la princesa de las hadas de la Tierra,es un hada terrestre**  
**Natalie: Wow,no sabia que avian de esas**  
**Grace: Pues yo creo que tu tambien eres un hada terrestre,si no,como explicariamos que fueras un hada y vivieras en la tierra?**  
**Natalie: Tienes razon en eso**  
**Grace: Si,pues vamos a desayunar y vamos por Vita**  
**Natalie: Vale**

**Natalie y Grace bajaron a tomar el el comedor..**

**Luna: Naty,cuando te veremos de nuevo por aqui?**  
**Natalie: No se,cuando aya vacaciones vendre**  
**Azura: Lo normal**  
**Grace: Si,en Alfea tambien hay vacaciones**

**Despues de desayunar,Natalie se despidio de Azura y con su tiara magica,habrio un portal y tiro las maletas por el**

**Natalie: Pero que has hecho con mis maletas?!**  
**Grace: No te preocupes,estaran en casa de Vita**  
**Natalie: Como?ese torbellino lleva a casa de Vita?**  
**Grace: Si,y nos tenemos que meter en el**  
**Natalie: De ninguna manera yo..**

**Natalie no termino de decir su frase cuando Grace la arrojo al portal y ella se lanzo despues**

**Grace: Geronimo!**

**Natalie callo al suelo de una casa,las maletas estaban tambien alli,Grace callo en ese mmento,encima de Natalie**

**Natalie: Auch..**  
**Grace: Lo siento amiga**  
**Natalie: Te quitas plis?**  
**Grace: Opps,voy**

**Grace se quito de encima de Natalie**

**Natalie: Donde estamos?**  
**Grace: En casa de Vita**  
**Natalie: Mmm..**  
**Grace: No me mires asi,es verdad**  
**Natalie: Ok**  
**Grace: Vita!Vamos,si no llegaremos tarde!**

**Desde la parte de arriba de la casa se escucharon voces**

**Vita: Ya voy Grace!**  
**Madre de Vita: Ya baja Grace**

**Vita y su madre bajaron las escaleras encontrandose a Natalie y Grace en frente..**

**Vita: Quien es esa?**  
**Grace: Es Natalie,nos acompañara a Alfea**  
**Vita: A,hola Natalie**  
**Natalie: Hola Vita**  
**Madre de Vita: Iros,si no,llegareis muy tarde**  
**Vita: Mi madre tiene razon,vamos**  
**Natalie: Otra vez no..**  
**Vita: Que le pasa Grace?**  
**Grace: No le gusta viajar por portales**  
**Vita: A,ok**

**Grace habrio el portal y arrojo las maletas a el**

**Grace: Vamos,Naty primero**  
**Natalie: Vale..**

**Natalie se lanzo al portal y la siguieron Grace y a un sitio,Natalie se asombro..**

**Natalie: Woww,que es ese edificio?**  
**Grace: Es Alfea**

**Vita: No conocias Alfea?**  
**Grace: Bueno..ella..**

**Grace le conto a Vita toda la historia**

**Vita: Wow, a lo mejor eres un hada terrestre como yo**  
**Natalie: Puede ser**

**Las maletas de Natalie se movieron raramente**

**Natalie: Grace,as encantado mi maleta?**  
**Grace: No!**  
**Natalie: Entonces que es lo que le pasa?**

**Natalie habrio la maleta y se encontro a Bianca dentro**

**Natalie: Bianca!**  
**Vita: Que linda**  
**Grace: Si**  
**Natalie: En Alfea permiten mascotas?**  
**Grace: Si son pequeños si**  
**Natalie: Bien,pues vamos**  
**Vita: Si**  
**Grace: Si**

**Las chicas se fueron para Alfea..**

**Continuara...**


	4. Capitulo 4: Alfea la escuela para hadas

**Las chicas se dirijieron a mujer con aspecto serio esta en la entrada pasando lista..**

**Natalie: Grace?yo estoy en la lista?**  
**Grace: No,pero lo tengo todo controlado,una chica que se llama Mia,no a podido venir,y te aras pasar por ella,Mia me dio una carta para que se la de a ala directora,pero no se la dare**  
**Natalie: Me tengo que hacer pasar por esa Mia?**  
**Vita: Eso no es ilegal?**  
**Grace: Nadie se enterara  
**  
**Natalie: Mmm,contal de poder entrar en Alfea**  
**Grace: Bien,pues vamos**  
**Natalie: Que nervios..**

**Las chicas se dirijieron a donde estaba esa mujer pasando lista..**

**Grace: Hola señorita Griselda**  
**Griselda: Hola señorita Grace,usted no se rinde nunca verdad?**  
**Grace: No,usted ya lo deveria de saber**  
**Griselda: Y quieres son tus amigas?**  
**Vita: Yo soy Vita Soprano**  
**Griselda: am,veamos,si,aqui esta,la rincesa de las hadas de la Tierra**  
**Vita: Esa soy yo..**  
**Griselda: Puedes pasar**  
**Natalie: Yo..soy..Mia Jones**  
**Griselda: am,veamos,aqui esta,Mia Jones,de Solaria**  
**Natalie: Esa soy yo**  
**Griselda: Puedes pasar y tu Grace tambien**  
**Grase: Bien**

**Las chicas estaba por el jardin de Alfea..**

**Natalie: No me gusta mentir**  
**Grace: Ya,pero era necesario**  
**Natalie: Ya..**

**Griselda empezo a dar ordenes y hablar...**

**Griselda: Todas las alumnas de 1 curso,al jardin principal**

**Griselda termino de hablar**

**Natalie: Para que tenemos que ir al jardin principal?**  
**Vita: Porque los profesores se tienen que presentar**  
**Grace: Si,y vamos,a Griselda no le gusta que le agan esperar**  
**Natalie: Esa Griselda parece muy estricta y seria**  
**Vita: Lo es**  
**Grace: Es la mas estricta de los profes de Alfea,ella es la inspectora de Alfea y la asitente de la directora**  
**Natalie: La directora es estricta?**  
**Grace: Ya lo veras por ti misma,ahora vamos al jardin principal**  
**Vita: Si,vamos**

**Las chicas se fueron al jardin principal,alli estaba Griselda hablando..**

**Griselda: Aqui no estan para aprender abracadabras, por lo tanto los hechizos y transformaciones,solo se podran mostrar en las aulas bajo la supervision de los ?**  
**Todas: Si!**  
**Griselda: Sobre todo,la señorita Daniela sabra lo que no hay que a ella,el aula de historia no estara disponible asta dentro de 6 meses,ella sabra lo que no hay que hacer,verdad?**

**Se oyo una voz del fondo..**

**Daniela: Si..verdad..**

**Griselda siguio hablando..**

**Griselda: Ya hora vienen los profesores y la directora de Alfea**

**La directora se acerco a Griselda...**

**Faragonda: Espero que la señorita Griselda no os aya soy la directora Faragonda,bienvenidas a Alfea,la mejor escuela para hadas de todo magix,y no digamos porque esta es la seguidme todas..**

**Faragonda: Esta es Alfea por dentro..**

**Faragonda enseño a las nuevas hadas,toda Alfea..**

**Faragonda: Pues eso es todo,a,que se olvidaba,no os acerqueis a las brujas de Torre de nubes,y las clases empiezan a las 08:30 no llegeis tarde,ahora si,podeis retiraros a vuestras habitaciones asta las 20:40 que es la hora de la cena**

**Todas los hadas se dispersaron por toda Natalie,Vita y Grace..**

**Grace: Ahora Naty,te parece estricta la directora Faragonda?**  
**Natalie: No,es mas,me parece muy buena**  
**Vita: Si..en comparacion con Griselda..**  
**Grace: Ya..es la profe mas buena y amable de toda Alfea**  
**Natalie: Se nota..**  
**Vita: Si..**  
**Grace: Mira,las habitaciones,vamos a ver cual nos toca**  
**Natalie: Okey Grace**

**Grace se hacerco asta una puerta cercada**

**Grace: Que suerte**  
**Vita: El que?**  
**Grace: Nos toca juntas con Daniela y Juliet**  
**Natalie: Daniela?la que destruyo toda el aula de historia?**  
**Grace: Si,pero no le heches cuenta a eso,fue un accidente**  
**Natalie: A,ok**  
**Vita: Vamos**

**Las tres chicas entraron a la habitacion..**

**Natalie: Cual es mi sala de dormir?hay 5**  
**Grace: Ven,haber,la sala 1 es de Daniela que aun no a sala 2 es de Mia,osea,la tuya**  
**Natalie: Bien**  
**Grace: La sala 3 es Vita**  
**Vita: Okey**  
**Grace: La 4 es de Juliet y la 5 es la mia**  
**Vita: Yo me voy a la mia..**

**Cada chica se metio en su sala..**

**Mientras en la de Natalie..**

**Natalie: Que linda..verdad Bianca?**  
**Bianca: miau..**

**Mientras,Juliet entra en la sala comun de las habitaciones y Grace sale de su sala..**

**Juliet: Cual sera mi cuarto?**  
**Grace: Tu habitacion es la 4**  
**Juliet: Grax Grace,sabes con quien nos toca habitacion esta vez?**  
**Grace: Con Dani,Vita y Mia**  
**Juliet: A la unica que no conozco es a Mia**  
**Grace: Luego la conoceras,ves a instalarte**  
**Juliet: Bien**

**Juliet se fue a su sala..**

**En un rato entro Daniela..**

**Daniea: Hola?alguien?**

**Grace salio de su sala..**

**Grace: Hola Dani**  
**Daniela: Hola Grace,cual es mi sala?**  
**Grace: La 1**  
**Daniela: Ok,pues voy a instalarme,luego nos vemos Grace**  
**Grace: Ok,asta luego Dani**

**Daniela se metio en su sala y Grace en la otra**

**Continuara...**


	5. Caputulo 5: Alfeix Club

**A las 16:00 Grace salio de su sala y llamo a las otras chicas..**

**Grace: Chicas!Venid!**

**El resto de chicas,salieron de sus salas de dormir y se encontraron juntas en la sala comun de los cuartos de las chicas..**

**Danie: Para que nos as llamado Grace?**  
**Grace: Porque me aburria mucho y e pensado que nos podiamos ir a magix para pasar la tarde**  
**Natalie: A mi me parece buena idea**  
**Juliet: Yo estoy de acuedo con Mia**  
**Daniela: A mi me parece buena idea,contad conmigo**  
**Vita: Y conmigo**  
**Grace: Pues vamonos,en 10 minutos pasa el autobus para llevarnos  
**  
**Natalie: Ok,vamos**  
**Vita: Si..**

**Las chicas salieron de la sala comun de las habitaciones y se fueron para el jardin de Alfea,dentro de 5 minutos llego el autobus y se fueron para llegar,las chicas se bajaron del autobus..**

**Grace: Ya estamos aqui**  
**Natalie: Woww,que bonito es Magix**  
**Juliet: Mia,no as estado antes en Magix?**  
**Natalie: Yo..**  
**Grace: Ella no salio nunca de Solaria,verdad Mia?**  
**Natalie: Si**  
**Juliet: Bueno,pues que bien que te guste Magix,a mi tambien**  
**Daniela: Y a mi**  
**Grace: Nos tomamos algo en la cafeteria esa de la calle magical?**  
**Juliet: Buena idea**  
**Natalie: Si,buena idea**  
**Daniela: Si**  
**Vita: Pues vamos**  
**Natalie: Si**

**Las chicas se fueron a la cafeteria,mientras,algo las observaba..**

**Monstruo: Mis amas,como me hacerco a la de la tiara y robarela,sin que sus amigas me vean?sobre todo,que no me vea la chica del pelo marron largo que es super poderosa**  
**Fair: No se tontos,tu azlo**

**Guida: No se puede pedir mucho de un ogro**

**Isolde: Venga Nott,no nos defraudes,por tu bien**

**Nott: Si,mis amas..**

**Mientras en la cafeteria..**

**Natalie: Voy a llamar a Azura y Luna,estarn preocupadas**  
**Grace: Ok,la cabina telefonica esta alli..**

**Grace le señalo una cabina telefonica**

**Natalie: Ok,pues ahora vengo**  
**Grace: Ok**  
**Juliet: Te esperamos**

**Natalie se fue a la cabina y marco a Azura y Luna,se tiro 15 minutos hablando y luego corto,Natalie se dirijia a volver a la cafeteria cuando escucho voces desde el otro lado de la calle,como Natalie era muy curiosa,fue a haber que pasaba ,vio a las 4 brujas y aun Ogro que se dirijia por otra calle,las 4 brujas hablaban y Natalie se escondio para saber de que hablaban las brujas..**

**Fair: Skorpio,seguro que Nott nos defraudara como la ulima vez**  
**Skorpio: Bueno,demosle un acto de fe**  
**Guida: jajaja,muy graciosa**  
**Isolde: Callaos un momento,alguien nos esta espiando**

**Isolde se volvio invisible y salio detras de Natalie..**

**Isolde: Mirad hermanas,una hadita fisgona**  
**Skorpio: No me gustan las fisgonas,se va a enterar**

**Skorpio lanzo un hechizo contra Natalie**

**Natalie: aaaa!**  
**Guida: Eso te pasa por fisgonear**  
**Skorpio: Y esto solo es el principio**

**Las amigas de Natalie llegaron..**

**Grace: Dejadla ya..**  
**Juliet: Brujas!**  
**Fair: Mirad hermanas,es la de la tiara**  
**Vita: Quien es la de la tiara?**  
**Grace: Yo.**  
**Isolde: Te la arrebataremos**  
**Grace: De eso nada!**  
**Vita: Transformemonos!**  
**Todas las hadas menos Natalie: Si!**

***Todas se transformaron***

**Grace: Fuego potencial!**

**Fair: aaaaaaaaaa!**  
**Guida: Te vas a enterar,oscuridad total!**  
**Grace: aaaaaaaaa!**  
**Juliet: Lazos de amor!**  
**Skorpio: aaaaaa!puaj,no lo aguanto!**  
**Juliet: Sentimientos unidos!**  
**Skorpio: aaaaaaaa!**  
**Isolde: Retiremonos!**  
**Fair: Si,retirada**  
**Skorpio: Nos volveremos a ver haditas!**

**Las brujas se fueron..**

**Grace: Naty,estas bien?**  
**Juliet: Naty?!**  
**Daniela: Como que Naty?**  
**Natalie: Mi verdadero nombre es Natalie pero me llaman Naty**  
**Juliet: Y como es que te haces llamar Mia?**  
**Daniela: Eso Naty?como?**

**Grace les conto toda la historia de Naty..**

**Daniela: Habeis mentido a Griselda..**  
**Grace: Si,pero por una buena causa**  
**Juliet: Siempre que no le pillen**  
**Natalie: Yo..**  
**Grace: mmm**  
**Vita: O no!**  
**Grace: Que pasa Vita?**  
**Vita: Que son las 20: 35!**  
**Natalie: La directora dijo que a las 20:40 era la cena**  
**Grace: Vamos con mi teletransportacion**  
**Vita: Si,rapido**  
**Juliet: Si..**

**Grace saco su tiara e invoco al portal..**

**Grace: Vamos**  
**Natalie: No grites,vas a hacer que nos descubran**  
**Juliet: Naty tiene razon**

**Entonces todas las luces se encendieron y aparecieron Faragonda y Griselda..**

**Grace: Lo que faltaba..**  
**Faragonda: Me teniais muertas de preocupacion!**  
**Natalie: Lo sentimos directora**  
**Griselda: Sentirlo no es suficiente**  
**Faragonda: Bueno,hablaremos por la mañana del ir a vuestras habitaciones**  
**Chicas: Ok,vale**  
**Griselda: Alto,algo que usted quiera decirlos,señorita Mia de Solaria?**  
**Natalie: Vale,esta llamo Natalie y vengo de la tierra**  
**Faragonda: De la tierra?Eres de la familia real de alli?**  
**Vita: No,ella no es de mi familia**  
**Natalie: Por favor directora,no me mande de vuelte,siempre e querido ser un hada.Y ahora que estoy aqui,se que mis sueños se pueden hacer realidad**  
**Grace: Ademas,la idea de que se iziera pasar por Mia,fue mia**

**Faragonda no decia nada,su mirada se quedo clavada en el collar que llevaba Naty en el se dio cuenta pero se quedo ,se volvio hacia Naty..**

**Faragonda: E tomado una decisión,te quedaras aquí,en no mientras mas,entendido?**  
**Natalie: Sí,gracias directora**  
**Griselda: Pero..**  
**Faragonda: Esta chica tiene sueños,y cree plenamente en ellos,y esa no es una cualidad que deven de poseer todas las hadas?,ademas,hay una barrera invisible al rededor de Alfea a la que solo la pueden atrabesar los seres magicos,Natalie deve de ser un ser magico o si no,no habria pasado la barrera**  
**Griselda: Si señora**  
**Faragonda: Y ahora iros a dormir,y no armeis jaleo**  
**Chicas: Si señora!Yupi!**

**Las chicas se fuerón a sus cuartos..**

**Griselda: No sabia que a parte de la familia real,hubiera mas hadas de Tierra**  
**Faragonda: Natalie no es un hada de Tierra,es de Magix**  
**Griselda: Como?**  
**Faragonda: Es por el collar que lleva,no te recuerda a alguien familiar?**  
**Griselda: No hablara de..**  
**Faragonda: Si Griselda,despues de tantos años de busqueda,ella vino a mi**

**Mientras en la sala comun de la habitacion de las chicas..**

**Natalie: Creo que deveriamos tener un nombre**  
**Daniela: Y formar un club como el de las brujas**  
**Juliet: Que buena idea**  
**Vita: Si**  
**Grace: Claro**  
**Natalie: Que tal sinos llamamos..**  
**Daniela: Music Club**  
**Juliet: No,ese no me gusta**  
**Vita: Tarax Club**  
**Grace: No,es horrible**  
**Natalie: Que tal Alfeix Club?**  
**Grace: Fabuloso**  
**Vita: Fantastico**  
**Daniela: Me encanta**  
**Natalie: Si**  
**Vita: Y que significa Alfeix?**  
**Natalie: Nada,solo..Alfeix**

**Continuara..**


	6. Capitulo 6: Un dia usual en Alfea

**A la mañana siguiente,a las 07:00 de la mañana el sol salia de las colinas que rodeaban Alfea,dejando un cielo de despejado de color las habitaciones de las Alfeix...**

**En la sala de Natalie..**

**Natalie: Qu tarde es,las 07:00,y dentro de poco empezaran las clases,devo de ir corriendo a llamar a las otras chicas**

**Natalie salio corriendo de su sala y se metio primero en la de Grace..**

**Natalie: Grace!ya son las 07:10 de la mañana,date prisa**

**Grace se sobresalto de la cama...**

**Grace: Como?! que tarde,ves a avisar a las demas y vistete**  
**Natalie: Ok**

**Natalie se fue a levantar a las demas,despues de un rato,las chicas ya estaban listas..**

**Grace: Vamonos**  
**Vita: Si,con quien nos toca ahora?**  
**Grace: No se,pero vamos**  
**Juliet: Si..**

**Las chicas bajaron asta la clase que les tocaba teoricamente...**

**Grace: Quien habre la puerta?yo no me atrebo**  
**Juliet: Ni yo...**  
**Daniela: Ni mucho menos yo**  
**Natalie: Ya voy yo..**

**Natalie habrio la puerta y se encontro a un duende bajito en la mesa del profesor**

**Wizgiz: Yo soy el profesor WizGiz,el profesor de metamorfosibiciosis,vosotras porque llegais tan tarde?**

**Natalie: Lo sentimos mucho profesor WizGiz,no volvera a pasar**  
**WizGiz: Bueno,sentaros**  
**Alfeix: Si..**  
**WizGiz: A lo que iba,el equilibrio del mundo magico,se basa en dos fuerzas..**

**WizGiz se tiro hablando toda la clase,al fin la clase concluyo..**

**WizGiz: Ya se acabo la clase,aced para mañana,los deveres de la pagina 1122**  
**Todas las hadas: Si profesor**

**WizGiz se fue,Natalie estaba dormida como un tronco,la noche anterior tambien habia tenido sueños raros y no habia podido toco el timbre para la 2 clase,vino Griselda,puesto que ahora dava la lugar la clase de defensa magica nivel llego a la clase y entro..**

**Griselda: Buenos dias,creo que todas me conoceis,no hace falta presentarme,creo que es una perdida de que ire al grano con el tema de las clases,como sabran,esta es la clase de defensa magica nivel basico,algunos os estareis preguntando contra que hay que defenderse?pues de las brujas y seres malignos con magia negativa**

**Griselda dava vueltas por toda la clase diciendo sobre que iba a tratar su clase cuando se quedo parada en la mesa de Natalie,viendo como pego a la mesa de Natalie,muy fuerta haciendo que la chica se levantara de cuajo..**

**Natalie: Que paso?que me perdi?**  
**Griselda: Que te perdiste!?que te perdiste!una chica responsable y con etica no se queda dormida en medio de una clase importante**  
**Natalie: No dormi bien la noche anterior**  
**Griselda: Nada de escusas,despues de las clases,al despacho de la directora**  
**Natalie: Si..señorita Griselda..**

**Las clases de Griselda acabarón,esta se no habia mas clases asta mañana..**

**Grace: Que paso Naty?**  
**Natalie: Me quede dormida**  
**Juliet: Eso ya lo vimos,pero porque?no dormistes bien?**  
**Natalie: No,suelo tener sueños raros que despues no puedo conciliar el sueño**  
**Grace: Ya..pues ahora tienes que ir al despacho de Faragonda,espero que no te castigue**

**Natalie: Eso mismo espero yo,pues me boy,luego nos vemos**  
**Daniela: Chao**  
**Grace: Suerte**  
**Juliet: Chao**

**Natalie se dirijio al despacho de la directora Faragonda,cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta de direccion,toco la puerta..**

**TOC,TOC,TOC,TOC..**

**Faragonda: Pasa**

**Natalie paso y se sento**

**Faragonda: A,Natalie,que te trae por aquí?**  
**Natalie: Griselda..**  
**Faragonda: Por tu cara,supongo que nada bueno**  
**Natalie: No,me quede dormida en su clase**  
**Faragonda: Y eso?porque?no dormistes bien?**  
**Natalie: No,suelo tener sueños extraños,siempre sueño lo mismo,yo de pequeña con una mujer,yo estoy llorando y ella trata de consolarme**  
**Faragonda: Entiendo,y por ese motivo no puedes conciliar el sueño?**  
**Natalie: Si,por eso**  
**Faragonda: Mmm**

**Faragonda se quedo pensativa,camino hacia la cristalera del despacho y se puso de espaldas al hada**

**Natalie: Me ba a castigar?**  
**Faragonda: No,no lo are,creo que ya tienes suficiente con las nuevas clases,los sueños raros y el mundo ?todo esto es muy nuevo para ti**  
**Natalie: Si..directora**  
**Faragonda: Ya puedes retirarte**  
**Natalie: Si,con permiso**

**Natalie salio del despacho de Faragonda,mientras,Faragonda estaba muy pensativa,simplemente,se sento en su sillon y no se movia nada,solo pensaba y pensaba...**

**Faragonda (pensando): Esta claro que es ella,pero aun me pregunto,porque recordara aquel suceso?no era nada relevante,aunque a lo mejor para ella en sus sunsconciente dia le tendre que decir la verdad,menjor tarde que nunca como se suele decir pero..mejor que sea pronto,antes de que pase lo que paso hace años,siento esa presencia negativa por Magix,y no me extraña que el alla regresado..**

**Mientras Natalie..**

**Natalie volvio a su habitacion,alli la interrogaron todas sus amigas..**

**Grace: Que?te castigo?**  
**Juliet: Te riño?**  
**Daniela: Las dos cosas?**  
**Natalie: Ya esta bien de tantas preguntas**  
**Vita: Naty tiene razon,la estais interrogando mucho**  
**Juliet: Si,lo siento,no me di cuenta**  
**Grace: Ni yo,solo nos preocupamos demasiado**  
**Natalie: Ok,no pasa nada**  
**Grace: Pero nos vas a decir que paso?**  
**Natalie: No me castigo,le conte aquello que me paso y me dijo que no paso nada y que no era culpa pille la indirecta de que no me volviera a pasar**  
**Grace: A,ok**  
**Natalie: Si que es buena la directora Faragonda**  
**Grace: Y que lo digas**  
**Juliet: Menos mal que Griselda no es la directora**  
**Grace: Si,menos mal**  
**Natalie: Si fuera la directora seria una pesadilla**  
**Alfeix: Si,jajajajajajajajaja**

**La tarde trascurrio muy tranquila,todas las Alfeix estaban en sus respectivas salas haciendo diversas cosas,en la sala de Natalie..**

**Natalie: Bianca?dondes estas?**

**La gatita de Natalie salio de debajo de la cama se su ama..**

**Bianca: Miauuu**  
**Natalie: Hola Bianca**  
**Bianca: Miauu**

**Natalie estaba tumbada en su cama con su ordenador portatil**

**Natalie: Me aburro mucho,no se que hacer**

**Natalie salio de su sala y se dirijio al jardin de Alfea,alli,se sento en la sombra de un arbol a pensar.Y alli se quedo dormida,el sol callo por la colina de Alfea y Natalie se desperto,se habia hecho muy tarde,casi la hora de la cena,asi que ella se levanto y se dirijio al comedor donde se encontro con sus amigas..**

**Grace: Menos mal que no llegaste tarde**  
**Natalie: Si,menos mal**

**Natalie se sento en la mesa con las chicas y empezaron a comer..**

**Grace: A donde fuistes esta tarde?**  
**Natalie: Al patio de Alfea a pensar**  
**Grace: A,ok,y en que piensas?**  
**Natalie: En nada especial,en toda mi esperiencia aquí,cuando te conoci y eso**  
**Grace: A,ok**

**Todas las hadas acabarón de cenar y se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir..**

**En el cuarto de las Alfeix..**

**Grace: Me boy a mi sala a dormir**  
**Daniela: Y yo**  
**Juliet: Tambien yo**  
**Vita: Y yo tambien**  
**Natalie: Y yo**

**Cada una se fue a su sala de la sala de Natalie..**

**Natalie: Que cansada estoy...me boy a dormir**

**Natalie se aseo para dormir y despues se tiro a la cama.**

**Continuara...**


	7. Capitulo 7: Sentido del Humor

**Natalie se puso a dormir sin pensarlo,estaba muy cansada,es mas,estaba agotada.A la mañana siguiente,Grace desperto a Natalie con gritos..**

**Grace: Naty! despierta dormilona!**

**Naty se puso derecha,aun en la cama y se desperezo..**

**Natalie: Mmm..ya voy...**  
**Grace: Rapido! Vita y las demas ya bajaron a las clases..date prisa,yo me boy para abajo**  
**Natalie: Okey**

**Grace se fue como un rayo para las clases,en eso Naty levanto sobresaltada,hecho un suspiro al aire y con un poco magia se vistio en menos de 3 minutos,despues,recogia la habitacion cantando una cancion muy peculiar...**

**Al acabar de cantar se hecho a la cama pero enseguida se dio cuenta de las clases,cojio su bolso y salio cual rayo de la habitacion,cuando Natalie llego a la clase,le dava cosa tocar porque siempre llegaba tarde,pero se animo y habrio de golpe,para su sorpresa no era Griselda,ella hecho un suspiro al aire y entro,Faragonda no le pidio explicaciones porque sabia el motivo,asi que siguio dando la clase...**

****POV Estrella****

**Me sente y trate de seguir la clase,me funciono,despues de la explicacion,Faragonda nos mando deveres como todos los profes,lo bueno de Faragonda es que no le tenia que dar tantas explicaciones como a otros profes,al acabar la clase,yo ya habia acabado los deveres,en cuanto Faragonda se fue,muchas chicas se levantaron,incluidas Daniela,Grace y Juliet que se dirijieron a mi mesa duvitativas..**

**Daniela: Que extraño que Faragonda no te alla preguntado nada de porque llegaras tarde,ni un comentario**  
**Grace: Si,pero a lo mejor ya lo sabe**

**Grace habia dado en el clavo,ella lo sabia,habia estado hablando ayer con ella..**

**Juliet: Dejemos de sacar conclusiones y dejad que hable Naty..**  
**Natalie: Lo que pasa es que os acordais que fuy al despacho de Faragonda y le conte lo que me pasaba de los sueños y eso**  
**Grace: Aaa,ya se**  
**Daniela: Pues yo no lo pillo -_-**  
**Juliet: Es que no dijo nada porque se supuso que el motivo por el que habia llegado tarde era porque se habia quedado dormida por los sueños esos que no la dejan dormir por la noche,estoy en los cierto?**  
**Natalie: Si,estas en lo cierto Juliet**  
**Daniela: Aaaa,vale**  
**Grace: Por cierto,hoy tenemos mas clases?**

**En eso Vita tambien vino a mi mesa..**

**Vita: Por supuesto que si Grace,tenemos clase de economia domestica,osea,de gastronomia y cocina**  
**Grace: Que horror,esa clase se me da fatal,seguro la cateo**  
**Daniela: Pues a mi se me da peor que a vosotras**  
**Natalie: A mi se me da bien,en mi casa cocinaba mucho y se me dava bien**  
**Vita: Igual,a mi me pasa igual que a Naty,como estamos acostumbradas a la Tierra nos es mas facil esta clase**  
**Natalie: Eso es,pero hay que esforzarse igual**  
**Vita: Si,eso es verdad**  
**Grace: Entonces no podemos ir a Magix**  
**Natalie: Otra vez?para que aparezcan esas brujas!?ni de broma!**  
**Juliet: Bueno,esas brujas no estaran siempre**  
**Natalie: No se yo...**

**Me cruze de brazos,en realidad les tenia un poco de miedo a aquellas brujas por lo que me hicieron de atacarme..**

**Grace: No,no iremos a Magix,tenemos clase de Economia Domestica**  
**Daniela: Grace tiene razon,y la tenemos en una hora**  
**Natalie: Si,antes de comer porque se supone que ayudamos a preparar la comida**  
**Vita: Bueno,vamos al jardin y pensamos que hacer,os habeis dado cuenta de que aun estamos en la clase**  
**Natalie: Ohh,no me habia dado cuenta (risa)**  
**Todas las Alfeix: XD (risas)**

**Era muy curioso,se me habia olvidado de que aun estabamos en la clase,en eso,todas nos fuimos al jardin y nos sentamos en la hierva,Grace como siempre empezo a hablar y asi todas en cadena,el tiempo pasaba rapidamente,entonces me di cuenta...**

**Natalie: La clase de Economia Domestica!**  
**Vita: Si,es verdad!vamos ya o llegaremos tarde..y ya sabeis como se pone el maestro Esfolia cuando alguien llega tarde**  
**Natalie: Dime a mi **

**Todas nos fuimos rapidamente a la cocina,entramos,mire el reloj del medio de la cocina,por los pelos no habiamos llegado ,todas hechamos un suspiro al aire,en eso,llego el maestro Esfolia..**

**Maestro Esfolia: Llegais a tiempo que..**

**El maestro Esfolia nos mando hacer patatas y tortillas francesas,todas nos pusimos manos a la obra,pero el maestro Esfolia no paraba de regañar a Daniela y a Grace...**

**Maestro Esfolia: Pelirroja!no azotes tanto la tortilla,va a salir directa al techo**  
**Daniela: *suspiro* Si maestro Esfolia..**  
**Maestro Esfolia: *cojiendo la cesta donde estava cortando las patatas Grace* Que es esto?!son minusculas,son como para caracoles**  
**Grace *en voz baja*: Pues azlas tu..**  
**Maestro Esfolia: Que?!**  
**Grace: Nada..nada..**  
**Maestro Esfolia: Ya decia yo..umm ¬¬**

**El maestro Esfolia se dirijio a mi..**

**Maestro Esfolia: Tienes mano para la cocina**  
**Natalie: Ya...**  
**Maestro Esfolia: Siga asi..**

**Yo y Vita eramos las unicas que estabamos haciendo bien todo el trabajo,Juliet lo hacia regular,Grace ya estaba cansada de que el maestro Esfolia la gritara,y Daniela tiro 3 tortillas al suelo y las estaba recogiendo XD,en eso,Grace dio un gritito,menos mal que el maestro Esfolia no estaba en la cocina en ese momento,todas alteradas nos dimos la vuelta,Grace no paraba de mirar al pecho con una mueca de preocupacion,todas miramos a la vez,se le habia quedado la tortilla en el aire acondicionado ese que giraba y la tortilla estaba en una de las aspas y giraba,todas hechamos una mirada a Grace..**

**Grace: E..no me mireis asi ¬¬,fue un error**  
**Daniela: Y de los grandes,haber ahora como bajamos esa tortilla de hay?..**  
**Juliet: Totillita bonita..baja...XD**  
**Natalie: Esperad,con un poco de magia quizas...**

**Lanze un poco de magia a la tortilla para que callera,en eso,Griselda entro y adivinad donde acabo la tortilla,quedo estanpada en la cara de Griselda,ella estab furiosa conmigo y encima todas las Alfeix reian..**

**Griselda: Que bromita es esta señorita Natalie?!**  
**Natalie: Lo siento..mucho señorita Griselda**  
**Griselda: Ummmm,no la mandare a direccion porque despues la directora se enfada conmigo,pero las demas!que poca verguenza de reirse de un profesor**  
**Grace: Lo sentimos..(risa)..mucho**  
**Griselda: Me esta tomando el pelo?**  
**Grace: No,ni mucho menos**  
**Daniela: (risa)**

**Le di un poco a Daniela para que parara de reir,ella paro y Juliet tambien e izo parar a Vita,todas nos quedamos mirando a Griselda,en eso,entro Faragonda y nada mas ver a Griselda con la tortilla pegada en la cara se hecho a reir..**

**Griselda: Ala..usted tambien se rie de mi a la cara?**  
**Faragonda: Es que..(risa)..esta algo graciosa..(risa)**  
**Griselda: Si..claro (sarcasmo)**  
**Faragonda: Lo que pasa es que usted no tiene sentido del humor..(risa)**  
**Griselda: Bueno,ya esta bien**

**Griselda se quito la tortilla y se limpio,despues,automaticamente se marcho de la cocina,todas estabamos expectantes a ella,incluso Faragonda que despues de que Griselda marchara,hecho otra risita..**

**Faragonda: Bueno,ahora si que nada de risas,vale niñas?**  
**Alfeix: Si señorita Faragonda**  
**Faragonda: Quien le izo eso a Griselda? (risa)  
**  
**Natalie: Yo..pero fue sin querer...*heche una mirada al suelo***  
**Faragonda: Bueno,la proxima vez ten mas cuidado y ahora acabad de hacer la comida,y que el maestro Esfolia no se entere de esto**  
**Daniela: Si**

**Faragonda marcho,ella era muy buena con nosotras porque no nos castigaba ni automaticamente de que se marchara Faragonda,volvimos al trabajo,cuando vollvio el maestro Esfolia no dijimos ni un comentario,cuando acabamos d ehacer la comida nos marchamos,pero todas con una risa en nuestras caras...**

**Continuara...**


	8. Capitulo 8: Concierto Peligroso

**Las Alfeix marcharon a comer...**

**En el comedor...**

**Las chicas se sentaron y se pusieron a comer...**

**Natalie: Seguramente,Griselda estara pensando en lo que a pasado antes**  
**Grace: Si,aunque estubo gracioso**  
**Natalie: Y tambien Faragonda rio**  
**Juliet: Yo creo que eso ya fue el colmo para Griselda xD**  
**Vita: Si,verdad xD**

**Las Alfeix comieron y despues marcharon a sus habitaciones,todas estaban la mar de tranquilas en sus salas cuando Daniela grito,todas alarmadas se fueron para la sala de Daniela..**

**Natalie: Que paso?**  
**Juliet: Que susto me as dado**  
**Vita: Yo igual que Juliet**  
**Grace: Ufff,pense que habia brujas o algo xD**  
**Natalie: No seas tan exagerada**  
**Daniela: Ya,grite por lo que escuche en la TV**  
**Grace: Que escuchastes?**  
**Daniela: Que hoy toca Elea en concierto**  
**Grace: A mi me encanta esa cantante**  
**Natalie: Yo no la conozco**  
**Vita: Yo tampoco**  
**Juliet: Yo las pocas que conozco de ella,me encantan y son mis favoritas**  
**Daniela: Sabeis en lo que estoy pensando?**  
**Natalie: Emmm..no**  
**Daniela: En que podemos ir al concierto esta noche**  
**Vita: Pero..no nos dejan salir por la noche mas tarde de las 20:00,mira lo que paso la ultima vez**  
**Juliet: Eso es verdad**  
**Grace: Pero..y si nadie se entera?**  
**Daniela: Es verdad Grace,si nadie se entera,no pasara nada**  
**Natalie: No se...es mala idea..**  
**Vita: Estoy con Naty**  
**Juliet: Pero...no se...quizas deveriamos ir**  
**Daniela: Quien vota por ir?**  
**Juliet: Yo**  
**Grace: Yo**  
**Natalie: Bueno...esta bien...yo**  
**Vita: Y yo...**  
**Daniela: Pues caso cerrado,esta noche...a ver a Elea en concierto!**  
**Todas: Si!**

**Mientras en Torre de Nubes...**

**Las Darck Witches estaban viendo por su bola de cristal a las Alfeix...**

**Scorpio: Que tal si vamos al concierto?y asi se lo destrozamos a las hadas?**  
**Isolde: Scorpio por una vez a tenido una buena idea,tu que piensas Fair?**  
**Fair: Yo pienso que es buena idea fastidiarles el concierto a las haditas**  
**Guida: Si,ademas de que me apetece algo de diversion,hace dias que no nos metemos con las hadas y me aburro de tanto estudiar Artes Oscuras**  
**Fair: Pues ala,decidido,vamos esta noche a fastidiarles el concierto a las haditas Alfeix**  
**Darck Witches: Jajajajajaja (risa maligna)**

**Mientras en Alfea...**

**Daniela: Hay que pensar en lo que nos vamos a poner para el concierto**  
**Natalie: Yo ya lo tengo pensado**  
**Grace: A si?**  
**Natalie: Si**  
**Juliet: Yo tambien**  
**Grace: Que bien,pues yo no mucho,solo tengo una idea de algo**  
**Natalie: Pues pruebatelo y te decimos como queda**  
**Grace: Buena idea**

**Asi trascurrio toda la tarde,las Alfeix se probaban mucha ropa y las demas les decian como quedaba,asta que al final,todo quedo decidido...**

**Grace: Que tarde se a hecho**  
**Natalie: Si,que hora es?**  
**Daniela: Las 19:10**  
**Juliet: Que rapido se nos paso la tarde**  
**Natalie: Si,y que lo digas**  
**Daniela: A las 20:00 como muy tarde,tenemos que salir de Alfea para que no nos pillen**  
**Natalie: A que hora empieza el concierto?**  
**Daniela: A las 20:20**  
**Natalie: Pues no seria mejor irnos ya?donde es el concierto?**  
**Grace: Es en Melody**  
**Natalie: Esta bien lejos,asi que deveriamos irnos ya si queremos llegar a tiempo**  
**Juliet: Naty tiene razon,mejor nos vamos ahora**  
**Grace: Si**  
**Daniela: Pues vamonos,pero el problema es que no pasan autobuses a esta hora**  
**Natalie: Quien a dicho algo de autobuses?**  
**Grace: Habra que ir en algun medio que podamos**  
**Natalie: Yo tengo coche**  
**Grace: En la tierra,no aqui**  
**Natalie: Te quibocas,el otro dia,me compre uno aqui con el dinero que me mando Azura**  
**Daniela: Y donde esta?**  
**Natalie: En mi bolso**  
**Daniela: En tu bolso?un coche!imposible!**  
**Grace: Todo es posible con Magia**  
**Juliet: Grace tiene razon**  
**Natalie: Si,y ese es el caso,lo ago pequeño con mi magia**  
**Vita: Puedes hacer todo eso y no transformarte que es algo sencillo?**  
**Natalie: Emm..si..**  
**Vita: Pues que raro**  
**Grace: Bueno,vamonos ya**  
**Daniela: Que si no,no llegaremos**  
**Natalie: Si**

**Las Alfeix se fueron al concierto en el coche de Natalie..**

**Con el coche de Natalie llegaron en isofacto de tiempo,Naty como no tenia que aparcar,salieron automaticamente del coche,en la entrada del concierto y lo metio en el bolso al coche,despues,las Alfeix entraron al concierto,cuando entraron,se quedaron anonadadas por todas las luces,a Daniela le brillaban los ojos de emocion...**

**Daniela: Mola mucho..**  
**Grace: Y que lo digas**  
**Juliet: Mirad!hay sale Elea..**

**Natalie: Es guapa**  
**Grace: Si,lo es,y canta fenomenal**  
**Natalie: Bueno,veamos**  
**Daniela: Vamos mas adelante**  
**Natalie: No..no,aqui se escucha bien y no hay tanta gente amontonada**  
**Daniela: Es que quiero que Elea me toque**  
**Grace: Y esa tonteria?cuando se te metio en la cabeza?**  
**Daniela: No es ninguan tonteria,yo voy,si vosotras no venis...**

**Daniela se fue para adelante..**

**Natalie: Yo voy con ella para no dejarla sola**  
**Grace: Y nosotras vamos contigo para no dejarte a ti sola,Daniela es una testaruda que siempre se sale con la suya**  
**Vita: Eso es verdad**

**Las demas Alfeix tambien se fueron para delante,en eso,Elea empezo a cantar y mucha gente gritaba...**

**Al acabar la cancion,todo el mundo seguia gritanto,Elea marcho a dentro del escenario..**

**Natalie: No era para tanto**  
**Daniela: Mmm...si que lo es**  
**Grace: Por cierto Dani,ella no te toco..**  
**Daniela: Da igual**  
**Grace: Como que da igual?!para eso vinimos aqui,a nosotras no nos mola toda la gente aplastandonos**  
**Vita: Yo me mareooo**  
**Juliet: A mi no me mola**  
**Daniela: Sois unas quejicas pero sois las mejores amigas**  
**Natalie: Eso es verdad**  
**Grace: Alfeix?**  
**Alfeix: Alfeix!**

**En eso,se escucho un enorme estruendo que izo que suelo del concierto se rompiera por la mitad y la tierra se habrio en dos,toda la gente corria y gritaba,en eso,Natalie miro arriba y estaban nada mas que Scorpio,Isolde,Guida y Fair..**

**Scorpio: Mira quienes estan aqui?las Alfeox**  
**Grace: Somos las Alfeix! (enfadada)**  
**Scorpio: Y a mi que? Alfeox,Alfeix?que mas da?**  
**Natalie: Que haceis aqui?**  
**Isolde: No es odvio?os estropeamos la fiesta**  
**Fair: Es tan inocente esta que no se dio cuenta**  
**Brujas: Jajajajaja (risa malvada)**  
**Grace: Vasta de reir**  
**Todas menos Natalie: Magic Alfeix!**

***Todas se transforman***

**Guida: Menuda tonteria**  
**Isolde: Grr**  
**Scorpio: Me dan ganas de hechar la pota**  
**Grace: Eso me pasa a mi contigo  
**  
**Scorpio: Contaminacion interna!**

**El ataque fue directo a Grace,pero ella lo esquibo..**

**Grace: Fuego del dragon!**

**El ataque le dio a Scorpio,esta callo al suelo en picado**

**Fair: Y esta? - Dijo señalando a Natalie**  
**Vita: No te atrevas a atacarla,Poder de la tierra!**

**Fair esquibo el hechizo y le mando uno a Natalie..**

**Fair: Oscuridad Infinita!**

**Pero en eso,una luz brillo del interior de Natalie y...**

**NATALIE HADA UNIVERSAL**

***Natalie se transforma***

**Grace: Te transformastes!**  
**Natalie: Si,asi puedo luchar junto a vosotras**  
**Grace: Bien,chicas,agamos comberjencia Alfea**

**Las Alfeix se unieron...**

**Grace: Fuego fusion!**  
**Vita: Madre Tierra!**  
**Juliet: Sentimientos del interior!**  
**Daniela: Musica interior!**  
**Natalie: Energia Universal!**

**En eso,una luz enorme salio y las brujas se marcharon,despues las Alfeix bajaron al suelo..**

**Grace: Se marcharon**  
**Juliet: Y Naty tiene ya su transformacion!**  
**Daniela: Si,viva por Naty!**  
**Natalie: No,viva por las Alfeix!**  
**Todas: Viva por las Alfeix!**

Continuara...


End file.
